Normal
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: He hated himself, he hated what he was. So, he made a plan, and excaped. Hopefully his dream would come true because of this. Please review! 1st installment in the "Oh, Kennith" series.


**a/n: I think in Atlantis Kenny is a Commander Wraith, but in the story below he's not, so it's safe to assume that this would be slightly AU? And it's mostly because Kenny is in the character list thing and he is a wraith on the show. But in my story I'm just using the name. Enjoy!**

**Normal.**

He hated himself.

He hated what he was.

He hated the others.

He hated what they did to the Humans and he hated that they didn't just do it for food, but that they did fun too.

And he hated himself some more because if he hated what he was so much, he should be able be able to end it all. But the truth was that he was actually scarred to die; he just wanted to be normal, like every body else in this galaxy. Brown hair with matching brown eyes, white skin and whole palms, white flat teeth and a smooth voice - Normal, like this peaceful, hard working Humans. Instead he was stuck with white hair and reptilian eyes, pale green skin and slits in his palms, sharp teeth and a metallic voice - he was a monster and there was no way to change.

Kenny was the youngest in the platoon, basically a teen. He wasn't a foot soldier or anything, he wouldn't be able to stand; what he did was better, if only by a sliver. He was a guard; he was the one who watched over the prisoners. _Okay_, Kenny decided, _it felt like exactly the same thing_. Sure, he didn't catch the Humans and burn their villages to the ground, no, he was the one who kept them in their cells, kept them incased until their death.

Kenny had heard rumors, about the Lantians and about Michael. The had developed this thing called the Retchro Virus, that when injected into a wraith, that said wraith turns human. Because that what the wraith originally were: Human, just turned into wraith because they were bitten by the Iratus Bug. And because of that prickle vine rumor, Kenny started to plan.

Any time he was able, Kenny down loaded as much information about the hive ships, where they were stationed, how many, all of the mechanics to a crystal and stashed it away. He had to be slick in his movements, because if he were caught he would be killed on the spot and then how would he get to achieve his new found dream?

So he was smooth in his transition from guard to scout, biding his time until he found the right planet.

* * *

He hadn't to wait long and his escape went un-noticed; because really, he was just a twirp and they'd be glad that he was gone. He hide in the forest, eating the animals like he always did instead of Humans, he even cut his hair short. He watched them interact, go about their daily business. And dreamed real hard that this plan would work, and that they wouldn't shoot him on sight. That they would believe him and take what he had to offer, and in return they could use the Retchro Virus because he would be willing. To Kenny it was a good deal; they got valuable information and he got his dream to be normal.

* * *

There was for of them; three male and one female. They all wore black, but one of the males, who wore brown leather. He knew this was them, with odd clothes and even odder weapons.

_Well, here goes nothing_.

Stepping from his hiding place, he stood behind them. And he just kind of froze, because what was he really to say. But he guessed the chance was taken from Kenny when the Brown Leather tensed and with lightning reflex's he pulled his gun from his holster, spun around and aimed it at Kenny's heart. The other fallowed half a minute later. And if Kenny thought himself frozen before, he couldn't have been more wrong; because he thought his miserable little life just flashed before his eyes.

"What can we do for you?" drawled the man with the unruly black hair, his eyes narrowed and his mouth hard; his voice was no better. Kenny assumed that to be the leader; Sheppard.

Kenny's eyes widened slightly, because he actually wasn't dead yet.

"We can just shot him; good target practice." Brown Leather said, his voice a rough growl, his who body radiating death. Kenny gulped; this one was Dex the ex-Runner.

He had to talk now or he was going to be dead for sure.

"Why!" the last man demanded very, very loudly. McKay, defiantly. "Are we conspiring with the enemy! Where there is one, there are always more, Sheppard!"

"Well, there's gonna be now with all your yelling, McKay!" Sheppard snapped sharply, which was as good as a slap in the face in Kenny's eyes; McKay's mouth snapped shut.

"Colonel," the woman admonished quietly; small, delicate skin and soft features. Teyla, she was very beautiful even in Kenny's eyes.

"Can I shoot him now?" Dex questioned, his trigger finger twitching.

"No," Sheppard scolded, than he glanced at Kenny, "At least not at the moment." he amended, his eyes narrowing even further.

Yup, he was totally dead.

"Now," Sheppard started, "what is it that you want?"

"I-" Kenny swallowed, forcing his body to relax, "I want to trade." he breath out in a sigh of relief; he finally got it out.

"A trade?" Sheppard questioned suspiciously.

Kenny nodded, "I left my Hive ship for this, the others don't know I've left and they probably won't notice." he told them, finally getting the nerve to speak in long sentences. He always hated the sound of his voice, the sound of their voice, it made him cringe on the inside.

"Why should we believe you?" Dex demanded.

"I guess you shouldn't, I am a monster after all." Kenny admitted, looking down to the ground in shame.

"So we can kill him than?" Dex questioned Sheppard again. Who in turn sighed in irritation.

"And what do you have to trade?" Sheppard asked.

Not thinking Kenny reached behind himself, "This-" he was cut off with a gasp as Dex fired his weapon and fire seared through Kenny side. He fell to his knee's his hands clutching his side as he curled into himself. A normal wraith would hardly have felt a thing and would not have fell to the ground; with all the human life force they suck in each day and the wound would have healed by now. But Kenny was different; he didn't feed on humans, he fed on small squirrel like creatures, and that feed him just enough to survive. So he felt the pain and he fell to the ground because of it, because he didn't want to be anymore of a monster then he already was. His vision blurred slightly as tears wanted to fall - and yes, wraith or at least Kenny could shed tears - but he wouldn't let them. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he sat up, still clutching the wound. "I was just getting this." Kenny told Dex, his voice tinged with pain. He reached into the grass beside him, where the crystal had fallen. He held it up for the group to see before he tossed it towards Sheppard's feet.

Sheppard stared at it for a moment before he glanced at McKay, who grumbled something before he bent to retrieve.

"It looks like a memory crystal." McKay told Sheppard.

"This is what you want to trade?" Sheppard asked, jerking his head at the crystal in McKay's hand.

Kenny nodded; "It has Hive ship scamatics, how many ships and all the other information that could help you fight the wraith." he told them.

"And why would you give us this?" Sheppard questioned.

"I hate the Wraith-" He started to say but McKay cut him off.

"But you are a Wraith." he made a disgusting gesture towards Kenny.

"I know I'm a Wraith and I hate myself because of it! I hate being this monster, being part of a race that feeds on humans. And I would have killed myself by now, but in truth, I don't actually want to die." Kenny said, his face contorted in anger.

"And what did you hope to accomplish by giving us this crystal?" Teyla asked gently, speaking for the second time.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now does it?" Kenny asked, but sighed and continued. "I wanted to trade the information for the cure." he told Teyla.

"The cure?" she questioned, her eye brow raised.

"There are rumors that you have a drug that can make any wraith turn into a human."

"You want to become a human?" Sheppard raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I want to be normal, like you." Kenny said, "I want to be human, and not this monster." he gestured to himself.

"Okay," Sheppard nodded.

"Okay?" McKay demanded.

Dex growled under his breath and Teyla raised a curious eyebrow.

* * *

It didn't hurt, really bad. His cells rearranging themselves into some else, so yes, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. But it had worked, and he was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life.

The doctor, Beckett, had said that he was about eight-teen years old in human age, and he had looked a little different than he had imagined, but his was still very handsome. Six feet tall, dark blond short hair, hazel green eyes nice flat white teeth, whole flat palms, and to Kenny's utmost joy; he had a human voice.

Even though he was to stay in what the humans called the Brigg, he was still the happiest man alive. Because his dream had come true and he was alive to enjoy it. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was confined in the most beautiful looking city in the galaxy.

**note: I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
